Changes
by Bayleef Stardust
Summary: At the age of 18, Misty finally escaped the Cerulean City Gym. Then, she and Ash travel across the Sevii Islands, looking for seven treasure chests. However, they will discover more than they expected. Written together with Whiscash and ChloboShoka. (PokeShipping, Ash x Misty)
1. A Special Project

**Chapter 1 - A Special Project**

After losing another League, Ash Ketchum just reached his hometown Pallet Town. There, he was going to visit Professor Oak, who was going to help him decide what his next destination would be. The man who gave him his Pikachu eight years ago called Ash on the phone yesterday, saying he needed Ash's help with a very special project. The excited Pokemon Trainer was curious to hear more about said project today. "I can't wait to hear what region we're visiting next, Pikachu!"

What he didn't know was that there was an unexpected visitor at the lab. When Ash and Pikachu knocked on the door, a red-haired girl around the same age as Ash let him in. "Ash, I missed you so much!" she said, with tears in her eyes from happiness.

"I missed you too, Misty!" the boy from Pallet Town said, while Pikachu jumped in the red-haired girl's arms.

"Pikapi!" the yellow mouse squealed, while getting a tight hug.

"Ash, if you really missed me, why didn't you call or visit me in eight years?" the angry redhead snapped, while walking up to Professor Oak's study room together.

"Well, I was traveling with this girl named Serena for a few years. Every time I told her about you or suggested visiting you, she went crazy!" Ash explained. "She was kind, but she was always behaving a little odd towards me... She constantly wanted alone time, without our other traveling companions. I don't get it, I have no clue what she wanted..."

"Why aren't you travelling with her anymore?" Misty asked.

"She said I'm a hopeless, dense kid and that I was too stupid to get what she wanted for eight years. Then, she ran away after I lost my battle against Ritchie in my last League tournament."

"Wow..." Misty muttered. "She wanted him like a crazy psycho... Sometimes I'm so glad that kid is so dense!"

Then, the two friends entered Professor Oak's study room, where the professor was waiting. "Hi Ash, shall we immediately get down to business?"

"Of course!" Ash said.

"I'm curious what this is about, is it okay if I sit here and listen as well?" Misty asked.

"Of course," the professor said. "I actually think you might like to work together with Ash on this assignment. Anyways, I recently discovered an old treasure map while reading some old books. It shows the location of seven treasure chests, all located on the Sevii Islands south from Kanto. I wanted to ask you two to collect the treasures. An old legend in my book said that you need to use the first and the last treasure when you find them, and collect the ones on Two, Three, Four, Five and Six Island and then use those together when you are on Six Island. Are you two interested in this assignment?"

"Sure! But wait, Misty, aren't you still stuck at the Gym?" Ash asked.

"Not anymore!" Misty cheered. "A few weeks ago, I found a chance to run away while my sisters were asleep. The night before, I gave Dorian from the unofficial Coastline Gym in Johto a call and asked him to take over, which he agreed to. And so, I sent all my Pokemon to Professor Oak and am living here. He allowed me to rest up here until I'm ready to travel again. Doing chores for my stupid sisters every day for eight years is physically and mentally tiring, of course... But I definitely want to travel again, my dream of becoming a Water Pokemon Master hasn't changed! I will never settle for a Gym job!"

"And she's a great help around the lab, helping me out with the Water Pokemon!" Professor Oak added. Recently, there were a lot of positive changes in her life, but one thing was always the same: her love for Water Pokemon.

"Well, I've got two boat tickets ready, you can take a ship in Vermilion City in seven days!" Professor Oak said. "Now, you can decide what Pokemon to take with you. Then, you should get going to Vermilion if you want to be there in time!"

Misty already knew what Pokemon she would take on her next journey and already had all the Poke Balls with her. Her Politoed, Gyarados, Psyduck, Azumarill and the Vaporeon she caught in Cerulean Cave two years ago on her only day off in eight years were the lucky Pokemon that were chosen to accompany their trainer. She decided to take only five Pokemon with her, just in case she would catch any new ones on the Sevii Islands.

Then, Ash decided to spend some more time with some of his older friends that were stuck with Professor Oak for eight years. Aside from Pikachu, he decided to take Totodile, Bayleef, Bulbasaur and Snorlax with him. He also wanted to make space for any new captures, so he also took five Pokemon only.

After saying goodbye to Professor Oak and thanking him for all his help, the two friends walked out of the laboratory. Outside, Delia Ketchum was waiting for them. "Ash, I missed you so much!" she said, while planting her lips on her son's cheek and wrapping her arms around him. Then, she smelled a terrible scent and started to snap at her son. "Ash, are you still wearing the same boxers that you left home with eight years ago?"

"No, of course not, I change my underwear every day!" Ash said, but the gaze in his eyes told another story.

"Don't lie to me, Ash! Here are two new boxers to put in your bag!" she snapped. Then, she turned to Misty. "Could you please make sure Ash changes his underwear every day while you two travel on the Sevii Islands?" she asked.

"Sure," Misty said, while Ash gave his mother a goodbye hug.

A week later, the two were on a ship that was taking them to One Island. On the deck, they were talking about what would await them. "Misty, according to the treasure map, the chest is hidden on top of Mt. Ember. We have to climb that mountain, but first, we have to walk on a giant beach," Ash explained.

"Ash, are you okay with a relaxing day on the beach before we go on? I need some rest after walking to Vermilion for seven days!" Misty asked.

"Okay, I can't wait to battle someone on the beach!" Ash said.

"But Ash, I wanted to spend a nice, relaxing day with you when we arrive!" Misty complained. "Can't you think about anything else than battling?"

"No, my mind is made up," Ash said. "I haven't done any Pokemon battles in two weeks after losing that League match and walking to Vermilion! I'm all fired up!"

"I wish his heart was all fired up..." Misty thought. "But I can't tell him about my feelings yet, I just can't! He won't understand..."

"Hey, Mist, what are you thinking about? Your face is all red..." Ash asked.

"Oh... Huh... Nothing, I swear!" Misty answered.

One hour later, Ash and Misty were sunbathing on Kindle Road's beach, which was near the harbour on One Island. Much to Ash's dismay and Misty's pleasure, there were no trainers nearby to challenge. However, after two hours of sunbathing and swimming, Ash noticed a windsurfer coming up to the shore. "Hey, I wonder if he's a trainer..."

Then, the windsurfer walked up to our heroes, as if he recognised them. "Hey, Ash, Misty, long time no see!" he said.

"Oh f*ck, it's that guy again!" Ash thought.

"Hi Danny," Misty said softly, still remembering what happened eight years ago on the Orange Islands. At first, the Navel Island Gym Leader flattered her with compliments, but the fact that he was twenty years older than her made her a bit uncomfortable. "Please don't hit on me again..." she thought.

"Hey, sexy lady! You haven't changed one bit!" Danny complimented. "Are you and Ash together now? I remember you two were clearly attracted to each other eight years ago!"

"Me? Together with him? NEVER!" the two snapped simultaneously, while their faces were all red.

"You're blushing... Still in denial?" Danny teased.

"Shut up, I would NEVER be with her!" Ash snapped. Even though he had no idea about romance and had no interest in it, he felt an odd sensation in his heart. Something about saying he wasn't interested in Misty felt wrong. "I challenge you to a Pokemon battle, Danny! One on one!"

"There we go again..." Misty thought. "I missed Ash for eight f*cking years, and all he cares about is battling!"

Despite Misty's wishes, Danny hurled a Poke Ball in the air. "I choose you, Nidoqueen!"

"A Ground type, huh?" Ash said. "Totodile, I choose you!" he said, while a small, blue crocodile emerged from the Lure Ball.

"Nidoqueen, start with your Poison Sting!" Danny commanded, while the blue Pokemon shot venomous stings at her opponent.

Then, Totodile did a dance to avoid the attack and annoyed its opponent. Ash told Totodile to use Water Gun. However, instead of water, hearts emerged from the crocodile's mouth.

"Nidoqueen, no!" Danny screamed, while his Pokemon showed a lovestruck expression.

"What the f*ck was that? I don't get it..." Ash thought. "Totodile, I thought I asked you to use Water Gun! I don't know what move that was..." he said, while his Pokemon was doing another dance.

"Ash, that move is called Attract, I guess Totodile must've learned it at Professor Oak's lab!" Misty explained. "It's a move that causes the opponent to fall in love, making it less likely to attack! It's a move you don't understand because you're immature and stupid!"

"I'm not immature and stupid!" Ash snapped. "I just never saw that move before!"

"I said it eight years ago and I'll say it again: you always hurt the one you love!" Danny teased. "Anyways, on with the battle! Nidoqueen, use your Earthquake!" However, the blue Poison-type didn't attack. Her attention seemed to be drawn to her opponent's face. She was too busy with her romantic fantasies to attack.

"Totodile, that Attract move is actually useful!" Ash complimented. "Now use your Water Gun!" A ray of water emerged from the Water Pokemon's mouth, causing Nidoqueen to fall into the water.

"Now finish it with Ice Punch!" Ash commanded. Totodile smashed his opponent with his right fist. Nidoqueen took the hit, without even trying to get away. Despite collapsing and losing the battle, she was happy to feel the touch of her beloved Totodile.

"Nidoqueen, no!" Danny screamed. "You did a good job, have some rest," he said to his Pokemon in a more gentle tone.

"Totodile, that was awesome!" Ash complimented his dancing crocodile. After returning his Pokemon to his Poke Ball, Danny shaked Ash's hand. "Ash, maybe it's time you do to Misty what Totodile did to Nidoqueen!"

"What? Spit water at her and then smack her with an icy fist? Why would I do that?" Ash asked, clueless about what the Navel Island Gym Leader really meant.

"No, I meant using Attract on her and show her that you love her!" Danny said. "I tried it and she didn't like it, but I'm sure she would love it when you seduce her!"

"Don't be silly, I'm not in love with any girl!" he screamed.

"Not into girls?" Danny asked, knowing the trainer was lying. "Ash, are you gay?"

"Gay? What's that?" Ash asked. He often heard people use that word, but never really understood what it meant.

"That's when men are attracted to other men, instead of women," Misty explained.

"I'm not gay! I like girls!" Ash snapped at the trainer he just defeated.

"Okay then, what kind of girls are you into?" Danny asked.

"'Grrr..." Ash groaned, while gritting his teeth. "Leave me alone!"

"Fine, if you don't want to admit how you feel, then figure it out yourself. I'm outta here, I need to get my Nidoqueen to a Pokemon Center!" Danny snapped. Then, he walked away.

Hours later, Ash and Misty put their sleeping bags in front of the giant volcano they had to climb the next day. The boy from Pallet Town was unable to sleep. He was too occupied by his confusion over what happened today. "When I said I wasn't into Misty, something felt odd... Maybe I do like Misty as more than a friend? It would explain why I enjoy it every time she wears a sexy bikini... Her ass looked damn fine today, that bikini bottom was a bit too skimpy... But does that mean I'm in love? I really don't understand all this stuff..."

In the meantime, Misty was also reflecting on her friend's behaviour. "Aww, Danny is right... I love Ash for eight years now and haven't been able to get over him... But he doesn't seem to even understand what romance is! If he doesn't even understand the move Attract or the things Danny said, how can I expect him to like me back?" she wondered. "But he was constantly trying to check out my ass, and tried to hide it when I noticed... I don't get it... Does he like me or not?" she thought. Then, both trainers fell asleep.


	2. Hot Springs

**Chapter 2 - Hot Springs**

The next day, Ash and Misty were starting their hike on Mt. Ember. At the top of the mountain, a treasure chest was waiting for them.

"Misty, I'm tired... Can we sit down for a minute?" Ash asked.

"No! You ruined my chances of resting on the beach! If you want to walk on, we're going to walk on!" Misty snapped.

Some hours later, the duo heard some familiar voices. "Those two twerps are looking for some treasure..." James said. "But we'll get to the top of the mountain first and find it ourselves!" In the past eight years, nothing changed. Team Rocket was still following Ash around, hoping to capture Pikachu and other Pokemon. But the thought of a treasure was simply too good to resist for the trio.

"Yeah!" Jessie said. "Who knows how much money or gold it might contain?"

"We'll fly up in our balloon, then I'm sure we'll be at the top before those two twerps!" Meowth suggested.

Then, Misty turned around and saw the plotting trio. "Team Rocket, what are you doing here?"

"We followed you from Pallet Town!" Jessie explained. "That treasure we heard you talking about is ours, so prepare for trouble!"

"And the legendary Moltres is on top of this mountain, so make it double!" James added.

"Forget that stupid anthem, we're going up before they defeat us again!" Meowth screamed, while he and his friends jumped in the hot air balloon.

"Stop!" Misty screamed. "Politoed, I choose you!" she said, while tossing a Poke Ball. The frog that emerged from it tried shooting down the balloon with his Bubblebeam, but the Pokemon was unable to strike down the Meowth-shaped balloon.

"You can't hit us when we're up that high!" James said, while Jessie stuck out her tongue.

"What do we do now?" Ash asked, while the balloon was almost out of sight.

"Climb Mt. Ember anyways," Misty said. "Maybe we can take the treasure from them while they go back down."

Only five minutes later, Jessie, James and Meowth reached the top of the mountain, where they saw a big, flaming bird guarding a small, brown chest.

"That's it!" Jessie screamed. "The boss will be so happy!"

"Wait, why are we only taking the chest?" James asked. "This is our chance to capture the legendary Moltres and become Team Rocket Executives!"

"And I'll be the top cat, and not that stupid Persian!" Meowth squealed.

"That's decided then!" Jessie said. "Vileplume, I choose you!" she said, while hurling a Poke Ball. The Grass-type she caught a year ago emerged from the white and red ball. Meanwhile, James sent out his Bellossom.

"Vileplume, Bellossom, Sleep Powder!" the duo shouted simultaneously. However, the green powder was blown away by a Whirlwind, causing the two Grass types to slumber instead.

Then, the legendary bird continued its onslaught by slashing the balloon with its Wing Attack. "Team Rocket is blasting off again!" the trio screamed, while their Grass Pokemon were still asleep during the blow.

"What was all that noise up there?" Misty asked, while she and Ash were getting closer to the top of the mountain.

"I don't know," Ash said. "We're about to find out!"

Thirty minutes later, our heroes saw a fiery bird guarding what was supposed to be the treasure.

"It's still there!" Ash screamed. "I thought those bastards took it!"

"They must've been unable to get past Moltres!" Misty guessed. "But how are we gonna get it?"

"Don't worry, Mist! I've got an idea!" Ash said. He threw a Poke Ball into the air, causing a yellow Pokemon with a leaf on her head to appear.

"Bayleef, grab that chest with your Vine Whip!" her trainer commanded. Moltres didn't even try to attack our heroes, because it remembered them from the time Ash saved the world on Shamouti Island eight years ago. He knew they were not there to cause trouble, unlike Jessie and James. Meanwhile, the Grass Pokemon handed over the treasure to Ash.

Then, Ash and Misty saw Moltres talking to Pikachu and Bayleef. "Pikachu Pi!" the Electric mouse said to his trainer.

"Pikachu, what are you saying? You want us to hop on Moltres's back and it'll fly us down to the bottom of the mountain?" Ash asked. His Pokemon nodded.

In no time, our heroes were back where they started. After seeing the legendary Moltres fly upwards, Ash finally opened the special box.

"What is that, Ash?" Misty asked.

"Tickets for the hot spring near this mountain," Ash said. "What the f*ck, how is that a treasure?" he asked.

"I don't know..." Misty answered. "I don't know who put this in a treasure chest hundreds of years ago..."

"This isn't really a treasure..." Ash moaned.

"Well, I could use some rest at the hot springs!" Misty said with a smile on her face. "On to the spa!"

Only twenty minutes later, the two were all alone in a hot jacuzzi that got its energy from the heat of the nearby volcano. And they were lucky nobody else was there, since Misty felt uncomfortable about the idea of being naked around strangers. However, around Ash, it somehow felt right. She trusted him, they were best friends. And Misty was secretly hoping this would help Ash to take their friendship to another level.

"Wow..." Ash thought, while refusing to look at his friend's face. Instead, he looked down a little bit. "I never understood why Brock often seemed to check out women's chests... But Misty's breasts are amazing!" He felt a strange sensation between his legs. "F*ck, I hope she won't notice that, that would be so embarrassing!" he thought. "When did I feel this before? Oh yeah, when she wore that tight bikini bottom showing off her buttcheeks yesterday! And when she put on that mermaid outfit ten years ago!" Luckily, the bubbles in the water were just enough to hide a certain part of Ash's body from his friend's eyes.

Meanwhile, Misty was trying to move around. This was the first time she and Ash were naked around each other. There was something she always fantasized about, and this was her first chance to get a good look. Ash didn't even notice that she was moving around, since he was fantasizing about a treasure chest that wasn't hidden on the Sevii Islands. "This is my chance to find out if Ash likes me! I've been admiring him for eight years, he'd better be into me!"

Then, the former Gym Leader finally saw what she wanted to see: a certain part of Ash's body was as hard as a Metapod using Harden six times in a row. "Wow, that thing is huge, exactly as I imagined it all those years!" Misty squealed in her thoughts.

As if nothing happened, Ash awakened Misty from her naughty dream. "Um... The next destination is Two Island, the ferry departs from the harbour tonight."

Against her will, Misty looked at Ash's face. She wanted to drool a little longer, but didn't want Ash to find out. "Sure, let's grab some dinner and hop on the ferry!"

Outside of the hot springs, a Water Pokemon quickly caught the eye of the former Gym Leader of Cerulean City. "A Croconaw, it's so cute!" she squealed. "I'm gonna catch it!"

"Good luck!" Ash said.

"Azumarill, go!" Misty said, while a rabbit-like Pokemon looked buff.

"Hey, is that the Azurill you got from Tracey eight years ago?" Ash asked.

"It sure is!" Misty answered. Then, the rabbit struck his opponent with a strong blow, confusing the crocodile.

"Wow, that Dynamicpunch is strong!" Ash thought, while Azumarill finished off the opponent with his Iron Tail, reminding Misty of something else that was harder than a Metapod using Harden six times in a row. Then, she threw a Lure Ball. Luckily, the wild Pokemon stayed in the ball!

"Yes! I caught a Croconaw!" Misty cheered, while imitating Ash's pose when he caught a Pokemon. Eight years ago, it irritated Ash when Brock or Tracey celebrated their captures in the same manner as he did. However, with Misty, it just felt right.

Later that day, after letting all Pokemon rest in the Pokemon Center for some hours, Ash and Misty were sitting near the harbour. There was still an hour left before their ferry would leave when a familiar face came along. "Bye, Celio!" he shouted at his friend. "Glad I was able to fix your PC again!"

"Hey, it's Bill, that Pokemon collector who was stuck in a Kabuto suit eight years ago!" Ash said. "Nice to see you again!"

"Hey, Ash and Misty! What are you doing here on One Island?" Bill asked.

"Professor Oak gave us a special assignment to find seven treasures!" Misty said.

"Wow, that's amazing! Can I help you guys?" Bill asked.

"Um... I'd rather not, sorry!" Misty answered.

"Okay then, I challenge you to a one-on-one Pokemon battle! If I beat you, you have to tell me about this project!" Bill suggested.

"It's on!" Misty said. "Croconaw, I choose you!" she shouted, while sending out her newly caught Pokemon.

"Croconaw? Interesting, we can beat that... I choose you, Exeggutor!" the Pokemon Collector replied, while making a big coconut tree-like Pokemon appear.

"Croconaw, let's start the battle with your Water Gun!" Misty commanded. However, her newly caught Pokemon knew that move wouldn't damage the opponent much. He decided to use another attack, blowing a freezing wind at the opponent, almost causing it to collapse in just one blow.

"Hey, that's an Icy Wind attack!" Ash noticed. "That Croconaw is a lot smarter than you, Misty!" he teased.

"Exeggutor, use your Egg Bomb!" Bill tried, but the attack was easy for the crocodile to avoid.

"Croconaw, finish it off with your Slash!" Misty tried. This time, her newly caught Pokemon listened and delivered the final blow to the Psychic type.

"We did it!" the girl from Cerulean City shouted, while hugging her Pokemon. Meanwhile, Bill complimented his Exeggutor and wandered off to the Pokemon Center.

"That Croconaw is really strong, sorry for bothering you two lovebirds! Bye, cute couple!" Bill said.

"Lovebirds? Us? What is he talking about?" Misty said, knowing Ash didn't notice her pretty obvious staring at the hot springs.

"Yeah, why does everyone think we're a couple?" Ash asked, trying to hide the fact that something happened at the spa. He was also checking out Misty's rear before she put her shorts back on when the two left the hot springs, but didn't want Misty to know about that.

"Misty, that Croconaw is really strong! I'm glad you caught it!" Ash said, having a hard time looking his best friend in the eyes. He wanted to stare a little lower and actually did, but was able to do it subtle enough to not let her notice.

"You're welcome!" Misty answered. "And the ferry is here, let's get on board!"

One hour later, the two Pokemon trainers were trying to fall asleep on the ferry, but had a hard time doing so. After all, what happened at the spa was important to both of them.

"I finally know for sure Ash likes me!" Misty thought. "When I saw that part of his body grew... I've never been so happy! But still, he doesn't seem ready to confess yet, and neither am I... But what if he only feels sexually attracted and still doesn't understand his feelings?" Then, she fell asleep.

"I remember Brock told me about his attraction to women some years ago..." Ash thought. "He said a part of his body constantly grew when he saw an attractive girl. What happened at the hot springs when I finally got to see Misty naked... Is that what he meant? But does that mean I am in love with Misty? Does that mean I have to act the way Brock acts to every girl he sees? I don't want to be like that... But Misty is the only girl that made me feel like this so far. May, Dawn, Iris and Serena never did... Sure, Melody was hot eight years ago on Shamouti Island, but I don't think this would happen to me if I saw her naked..." Then, he fell asleep.


	3. In Love

**Chapter 3 - In Love**

The next day, our heroes were standing near the harbour of Two Island, where a ferry just brought them.

"Ash, I have to compliment you! Last time I saw you, you constantly got lost when you had to read maps, but on Mt. Ember, you did a nice job!" Misty said.

"Um... Thanks!" Ash muttered, not happy to hear he always messed things up when he was holding a map. However, he knew it was true.

And so, our heroes were standing in front of a pancake restaurant. However, they weren't sure if they would enter.

"Ash, I can't go for lunch, I want to train with Croconaw!" Misty said.

"But I'm hungry..." Ash moaned.

"Okay then, I'll go to the pond and train, while you stuff yourself like a Snorlax!" Misty teased. And so, when Misty ran off to the pond with her Croconaw, Ash went in the restaurant. There, he saw a familiar face.

"Hey Brock, long time no see!" Ash said to his friend. The last time they saw each other was three years ago, when Ash and Serena visited Pewter City.

"Ash, so nice to meet you! What are you doing here?" Brock asked.

"Well, Misty and I are on a treasure hunt, Professor Oak gave us this map! Do you want to join us? It'll be just like old times!" Ash asked.

"Sorry, I can't!" Brock answered. "I'm just having some lunch here before I go back to Vermilion City. Then, I'm bringing some medicine to Nurse Joy in Pewter City for an ill Clefairy she found in Mt. Moon!"

"Brock, there's something I need your help with," Ash said. "How long are you staying in this restaurant?"

"Um... About half an hour," Brock answered. "What can I help you with?"

"Yesterday, I was in the hot springs with Misty and felt a part of my body grow," Ash described. "Then, I remembered the moment you told me about what happens when you see a hot girl. Does this mean I'll become just like you around Misty?"

"Don't worry, Ash!" Brock reassured his friend. "I'm an extreme case, not every guy goes crazy like me."

"What a relief!" Ash sighed. "But I noticed I like watching her ass when she's in a tight bikini, and checked out her boobs at the hot springs... Does that mean I want sex, or am I actually in love with her?"

"Well Ash, when I travelled with you and her when you were 10, I noticed you two were already in love with each other," Brock explained. "But you two were too stubborn to admit it! I knew this day would come, I was right all along!"

"And what do I do now?" Ash asked. "I don't know anything about romance..."

"Well, now you're getting it, it's time to tell Misty how you feel," Brock replied. "Just tell her that you love her, and then you've got Misty as your new girlfriend."

"Are you really that sure?" Ash asked. "How do I know whether she likes me or not?"

"Trust me," Brock said. "Misty loves you. I noticed when travelling together and still noticed when I visited her six months ago. Just tell her that you love her, and everything will be fine."

"I don't know if I can do that..." Ash complained. "Isn't that really scary?"

"The day you tell her how you feel will be the happiest day of Misty's life," Brock said.

"Thanks, Brock!" Ash said, while giving his friend a hug. "And I've got another question for you. You remember Serena, who was with me when I visited you three years ago?"

"Yes, what about her?" Brock asked.

"Serena was acting strange around me all the time we travelled together!" Ash said. "She was a kind friend, but she was constantly touching me, trying to hug me and wanted other traveling companions to go away so she had some alone time with me. Why was she doing that?"

"Well, Serena is madly in love with you, everyone saw that!" Brock said.

"Wow... And every time I told her about Misty, or suggested visiting her, she went crazy... I don't get it, what's wrong with visiting Misty?" Ash asked.

"Well, she was jealous. She knows you love Misty, but wants you for herself," Brock explained. "She was hoping you would forget about Misty and fall for you if you wouldn't see Misty."

"What? I really didn't understand Serena was into me like that!" Ash said.

"Yeah, that's because you're the most dense person on the planet!" Brock teased. "Just like how everyone saw you and Misty are attracted to each other, but you just didn't get it until now!"

"Um... Thanks for explaining?" Ash muttered, offended by the answer, despite knowing it was true. He never understood love, and it still didn't make sense to him. However, Brock was able to at least make him realize what those strange feelings about Misty in his heart and pants meant.

"You're welcome! I have to catch a boat now, good luck with the treasure hunt!" Brock said.

And so, Ash walked out of the restaurant, hoping to catch Misty and her Croconaw. And luckily, the two weren't far away. Two Island was simply too small to get lost. In front of a big pond with a waterfall, he saw Croconaw practicing his Hydro Pump.

Then, Misty turned around. "Hey Ash, why aren't you as fat as a Snorlax after that lunch?" she teased.

"I saw Brock there," Ash answered. "I didn't end up eating after all. How is your training going?"

"Great, Croconaw knows how to use Hydro Pump now!" Misty cheered. "And what did you and Brock talk about?"

"Well, he told me to..." Ash muttered, then stopped talking. "It's top secret, I can't tell you."

"Why not? You can trust me with anything," Misty tried, but Ash refused to talk about it. He said he would tell her later on this journey, when he found the right moment.

When the two walked through the grass near the water, searching for the next treasure chest, Misty was thinking what Ash and Brock might've discussed. "Maybe Brock talked to Ash about love and sex. Oh Arceus, please let it be true..." she hoped.

Then, after a short walk upwards, the two saw a brown chest on top of a waterfall. "Hey, that one wasn't so hard to find!" Ash said. "But the current is too strong, I can't go in the water to grab it, and neither can you!"

"This is a job for our Pokemon!" Misty said, while sending out her Vaporeon. The Water type dove in the river, grabbing the chest and handing it over to her trainer.

After thanking her Vaporeon and calling her back into her Poke Ball, Misty opened the chest. "Hmmm... This seems like an actual treasure!" she cheered, showing two odd costumes to her friend. There was a note saying 'Ye Olde Costume Store', an old-fashioned hat with a feather, a blue medieval-looking shirt, white trousers and brown boots. There was another costume thrown in for women: long red boots, a short red skirt and a very short red crop top, with big blades covering the shoulders.

"Sweet!" Ash said. "Old medieval clothes, I'm curious why we need those!"

"I have no idea," Misty said. "I suppose they're worth a lot of money, but the prophecy said we need to wait until we found the sixth treasure and then use it for something." Then, she turned to her friend. "Where is the next treasure chest?"

"On the treasure map, I see this place called Berry Forest. It's on Three Island, it's not that far away!" Ash answered. "If we get the boat, we can be there by tomorrow!"

The next day, our heroes were walking down the grassy road, on their way to Berry Forest.

"Ash, by the way, Professor Oak told me May and Drew finally got together last month!" Misty said. "Maybe he gets the hint and confesses his feelings... At least, I hope Brock talked to him about love and sex..."

"You mean they teamed up for a Contest? I didn't know there were tag team Contests!" Ash replied.

"No, I mean they are officially a couple now! They confessed their feelings to each other!" Misty explained. "Seriously, I know Ash isn't the smartest guy around, but this is extreme... Just like when Totodile used Attract against Danny's Nidoqueen..."

"Oh, that's cool, nice for them! But that doesn't help us find the treasure..." Ash moaned. Even though he finally understood romance a little bit better than before, he still didn't know what Misty was hinting at.

Then, Misty saw a familiar face on the bridge near Berry Forest's entrance. A brown-haired young man threw his fishing rod into the water. The red-haired girl gasped and hid between Ash.

"Why are you hiding, Misty? I wanna challenge him to a battle!" Ash said, while Misty moved her head further behind her friend's back.

Then, Misty moved her lips to his ear. "That's Georgio! That guy was my secret admirer when I just returned to the Gym eight years ago... I don't want him to hit on me again, he was so annoying!"

"Now I wanna battle that dick for sure!" Ash said. Then, he walked up to Georgio, much to Misty's dismay. "Hey you, you look like I can beat you with ease! You wanna battle?"

"Me? Weak? Why?" Georgio asked. "I don't even know you!"

Then, the young man noticed Misty hiding behind her friend's back. "Hey, Misty, long time no see!" he said. "You still look as hot as eight years ago, my date offer from back then still stands!"

"Sorry, but I just don't have any feelings for you," Misty said. "You're a nice guy, but just not in that way!"

"Oh, I see. I guess you're with him now... But is this really what you want? He's so rude... Come on, I'll treat you like a lady!" Georgio suggested.

"Me? With him? Why in the world would I date such a baby like Ash?" Misty tried, but the blush on her face made sure there was no way she could hide her true feelings from Georgio.

"Well, it sure looks like you like him to me..." Georgio said. Then, he looked at Ash. "And you're on! After this battle, you'll realize that you're the weakling here!" He hurled his Poke Ball, causing a red and white bird to appear.

"A Delibird, huh?" Ash said. "I can beat that... Bayleef, I choose you!" Instead of getting a battle-ready Pokemon, the Grass type used her Body Slam on her trainer in an attempt to cuddle! "Bay Bay!"

"Not now, Bayleef!" Ash said. "We can cuddle when you defeated Delibird! Now use your Headbutt!" The sauropod-like Pokemon smashed the Flying-type, causing a great deal of pain.

"Delibird, are you okay?" Georgio asked, while Ash was laughing at his helpless opponent.

Then, Misty was thinking about what was happening right before her eyes. "Wow, Ash wasn't very nice to Georgio... But I can't deny it, it's so hot when he acts cocky and too confident!"

However, Delibird was still able to battle. "Use your Quick Attack!" the bad flirter commanded. His Pokemon flew at Bayleef at high speed, striking the opponent. However, Bayleef barely seemed to care about the attack she had to suffer.

After that weak attack, Ash suddenly knew how to win for sure. "Bayleef, grab Delibird with your Vine Whip and then start charging up your Solarbeam!" And so, the bird was incapable of flying or walking anywhere, as it was stuck in the vines. A few seconds later, a strong beam with the power of sunlight struck down the Ice-type, rendering it impossible to continue battling.

"Delibird, no!" Georgio muttered, while returning his Pokemon to his Poke Ball. Then, he thanked the bird for his efforts. Meanwhile, he saw Ash giving Bayleef the hug he promised her.

Then, the trainer from Pallet Town walked up to his opponent. "I said I'd beat you, and I did!"

"You might be a better trainer than me, but you're a dick. You don't deserve Misty!" Georgio snapped, before he ran off to the Pokemon Center.

"Wow, that kid is no better than you, Ash!" Misty said.

"Yeah, I'm a much stronger trainer than him, I beat him with ease despite the type disadvantage!" Ash agreed.

"Um... Yeah," Misty said, even though she was referring to Georgio's possessive behaviour. Then, our heroes walked into the Berry Forest, on their way to the third treasure chest.


	4. Together Forever

**Chapter 4 - Together Forever**

Some hours after meeting Georgio, our heroes were getting deeper and deeper into the forest. They almost reached the big tree where they would find the next treasure chest. However, not everything was going swimmingly.

"EEEEEKKKKKKK!" Misty screamed, while another Caterpie was crawling up her leg.

"Don't worry, I'll save you!" Ash said, as he grabbed the green caterpillar and put it back on the grass.

"This is already the tenth Caterpie today..." Misty moaned. "I can't wait until we're out of this forest..."

Then, they noticed a giant tree, with a red cross on the ground indicating a possible treasure.

"Hey, this might be the third treasure chest!" Ash hoped.

"Only one way to find out!" Misty said, while sending out Politoed. The frog started moving his hands on the ground rapidly, attempting to dig up the treasure. And so, a few minutes later, he returned, carrying a brown, wooden crate.

And so, Ash started opening it. What could be in there? "Hey, it's a bottle of wine!"

"Wine as a treasure?" Misty asked. "I suppose it's rare or special... Anyways, let's just get out of this scary forest as soon as we can, I'm so done with all those Caterpie and Weedle here!"

However, a big, green mantis was hovering above our heroes. Its eyes were directed at the bug-hating girl, as it if was ready to attack.

"EEEEKKKKKK! A SCYTHER!" Misty screamed, while digging her head into Ash's chest.

However, Ash came to the rescue when he ordered Pikachu to roast the Scyther with his Thunderbolt. After the shock, the scared mantis flew away at full speed, hoping to never encounter the electric mouse again. Then, our heroes kept running, just hoping to get out of the forest as soon as they could.

Only ten minutes later, our heroes were resting on the bridge where they saw Georgio fishing a few hours ago. Getting out of the forest wasn't hard, since they knew their way around Berry Forest by now. The tired Misty's head was leaning on Ash's shoulder. "Ash, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"Well... This isn't easy, but... Well, I really enjoy spending time with you again! I missed you so much!" Misty said.

"Why was that so hard to say?" Ash interrupted his friend.

"Well, there's more... I love you, you're more than just a friend to me. I've been madly in love with you for eight years, but never had the guts to tell you. But then we had that moment in the hot springs, you looked so handsome... And then you talked to Brock about something that was supposed to be private, that can only be about one thing..." Misty confessed.

"Hey, that's exactly what Brock told me yesterday!" Ash cheered. "That's why I couldn't tell you what we were talking about, I had to find the right moment... But I love you too! All those years, I just didn't realize it!"

"When did you realize it? Only during that conversation with Brock?" Misty asked, while she felt an amazing sensation in her heart.

"Well, every time I had to deny my feelings for you, like when Danny kept teasing us on Kindle Road, it felt wrong. And then I got an erection in the hot springs when I was staring at your breasts... And suddenly, everything Brock told me three years ago suddenly started making sense! And yesterday, he confirmed what I was already thinking about."

"Does that mean you'll be my boyfriend now?" Misty asked.

"Of course!" Ash screamed. "There's nothing I want more than that!"

Then, Misty slowly moved her lips towards Ash's and gently stuck her tongue in his mouth. She slowly moved it over his tongue, like a Lickitung paralyzing its opponent, causing Ash to feel that strange sensation he enjoyed in the hot springs on One Island. Meanwhile, Misty finally got something she fantasized about every night, but was never able to try.

"That was amazing!" Misty said, after enjoying the best moment of her life so far. "But how are we gonna tell Tracey, Professor Oak and your mum about this? We both constantly denied or feelings to everyone who noticed it, wouldn't it be weird to just walk in after this journey and tell them we're together?"

"It's fine!" Ash said. "Brock told me everyone already knows about our feelings, other people even knew it before I realized it! No one will really be that surprised... I think many people will be happy for us! Oh yeah, maybe aside from Danny and Georgio."

"And that girl who didn't want you to visit me all those years... Serena was her name, right? She would murder me!" Misty said.

"Don't worry, Mist! I'm sure she'd be happy for us!" Ash said, while the couple walked back to the harbour, where they would take a ferry to the island where the next treasure was awaiting them.

The next day, our heroes arrived at Four Island. When leaving the harbour, they noticed a Day Care, where an elderly couple would look after Pokemon for trainers. However, there was something else that drew Misty's attention.

"Hey, Mist, the Icefall Cave, where the treasure lies, is that way!" Ash said, when pointing to the east of the village.

"But my idol Prima lives in that cottage over there!" Misty protested, hoping to pay the famous Elite Four member a visit.

"But I wanna get to the treasure! I can't wait to find out what it is!" Ash protested, knowing his girlfriend wouldn't be persuaded by his complaining. Sadly for him, there was no way to get out of this. When Misty wanted something, she would do it, no matter what. And so, a purple-haired woman wearing glasses opened the door of the cottage near the cave. "Hey, Ash and Misty, long time no see!" she said, recognising the couple from the Orange Islands eight years ago. 

"Hi, nice to see you again!" Misty said. "We were in the neighbourhood and just wanted to drop by for a visit, if that's okay with you."

"Sure!" Prima said. "Does that also mean I have to beat that cocky friend of yours again, just like eight years ago?" she teased.

"No, I don't need to battle, but maybe Misty does!" Ash said, wanting his friend to show her skills.

"What is he thinking?" Misty thought. "I won't stand a chance, I've been stuck at the Gym battling the weakest rookies for two weeks, and now I'm supposed to beat one of the strongest Water Pokemon trainers in the world?"

"Sure!" Prima said. "Battling her would be nice, at least she's humble and not arrogant!"

"Um... Okay?" Misty muttered, still dazzled. But when the great Prima, her idol, offered her a battle, how could she say no?

And so, our heroes and Prima got outside and stood near a lake. "We'll both use one Pokemon," the Elite Four member decided. "I'll fight with Cloyster!"

"Okay then, Misty calls Croconaw!" the redhead shouted, while hurling a Poke Ball in the air. While Ash ate a sandwich while watching the battle, the crocodile shot Cloyster against a rock with his newly learned Hydro Pump.

However, Cloyster was far from defeated yet. The bulky bivalve started shooting spikes at her opponent, who was in a great deal of pain.

"Croconaw! Can you go on? That was one mighty Spike Cannon!" Misty asked. The crocodile stood up and charged into Cloyster with a Slash attack. However, it was unable to put a dent into the bivalve's rock-hard shell.

"Cloyster, let's try another Spike Cannon!" Again, the sharp objects flew at Croconaw so fast that he couldn't avoid getting struck down again. However, the Pokemon successfully got up again, despite being in a great deal of pain.

"Croconaw, let's try another Hydro Pump!" Misty commanded, as water came out of the Pokemon's mouth. Again, Cloyster was struck against a wall of rocks and had a hard time dealing with the pain, but her strong shell prevented a too strong blow.

"Misty, that Croconaw of yours is strong!" Prima said. "But now it's time to end this once and for all! Cloyster, Aurora Beam!" And so, a coloured ray shot down the crocodile, who collapsed and was returned into his Poke Ball for some much-needed rest. Meanwhile, Prima praised her Cloyster and called her back into a Lure Ball.

"By the way, what are you doing here on this island?" Prima asked.

"Ash and I got a treasure map from Professor Oak, the treasure is supposed to be hidden in the back cave of the Icefall Cave," Misty answered. "There are seven treasures, each hidden on one of the Sevii Islands. Professor Oak found that treasure map when reading some of his old books about the islands here, so he asked us to investigate this."

"The Icefall Cave? Shall I go with you? It's a big maze, but getting to the back cave isn't that hard!" Prima offered.

"Thanks!" Ash said, while hopping on Prima's Dewgong. Then, the sea lion swam our heroes towards the entrance of the Icefall Cave. When entering the cave shrouded in frozen walls and water, Prima pointed towards a shimmer of light. "Hey, that's where the back cave is!"

A while later, our heroes stood near a lake filled with ice-cold water. However, there was no clue where the treasure would be.

"I don't see any clues..." Ash complained. "How are we gonna find that thing?"

"I know!" Misty said, while releasing Politoed from his Poke Ball. "Politoed, go underwater and look for a brown treasure chest!"

Only a few minutes later, the frog returned to the surface, holding a small crate. "That must be it!" Prima said. "Can't wait to see what's in it!"

Then, Misty opened the chest and held up a bottle with a yellow liquid. "Massage oil? Isn't that the stuff Tracey constantly brings when he visits my sister Daisy at the Gym?"

"Hey, I recognize that!" Ash said, much to Misty's surprise. Then, he elaborated. "Often, when I called Professor Oak, I saw Tracey walking around with that stuff when he was in a rush. He also had some other stuff, but I have no idea what all that was."

"This isn't much of a treasure... But oh well, at least that medieval costume and the bottle of wine seem like rare goods!" Misty complained.

"I wouldn't mind some massage oil, I'm seeing Lance tomorrow!" Prima said.

"Are you dating Lance?" Misty asked.

"Dating? Well, we're officially together for a few years now, and tomorrow is our five year anniversary!" Prima explained.

"You two must be a really cute couple!" Misty complimented, while Ash was shivering from the cold and kept frowning his eyebrows from boredom.

"Thanks!" Prima said, while the took a ride on Dewgong's back, trying to get out of the frozen maze as soon as possible.

That night, Ash and Misty spent their second night in a two-person bed on the ferry that would take them to Five Island. After all, they were officially together now.

"Ash, you made me the happiest girl in the world!" Misty said, while wrapping her arms around her boyfriend. "I almost can't believe all this is actually happening right now! I was stuck at the Gym for eight years and just wanted to die, and now I'm travelling again, met Prima and finally got together with you!"

"Thanks! But didn't losing that battle against Prima ruin it for you?" Ash asked.

"Can't you think about anything else than battling? Sure, losing sucks, but Croconaw put up a good fight! And getting together with you and having my freedom back, that's all I care about!" Misty said. However, her boyfriend wasn't listening anymore, since he already wandered off to dream land. "Ash, you're the most unromantic guy on the planet, but damn it, I love you!" she thought, just before she fell asleep herself.


	5. Jealous

**Chapter 5 - Jealous**

One day after finding the rare massage oil with Prima, our heroes arrived on Five Island. However, they already seemed to be in an awkward situation. A brown-haired girl from Shamouti Island was sunbathing on the beach near the Pokemon Center and recognised Ash and Misty from the moment they saved the world eight years ago and was happy they finally got together as she predicted. However, when she planted her lips on Ash's cheek, she caused Misty to unleash her outrage on her.

"Hey, I thought you were happy for us, he's taken!" Misty snapped. "Stay away from my man! Or was that another 'traditional welcome kiss', even though we're talking for five minutes now?"

"It's just a kiss on the cheek, friends do that! Are you jealous?" Melody teased. "And hey, he's hot! Out of all people, you should understand!"

"That doesn't give you the right to kiss my boyfriend! How would he like it if I'd let Danny kiss me, even though I don't even like that creep?" Misty screamed, while her face got red.

"Wanna fight about it?" Melody suggested, while throwing a Poke Ball. A blue Grass type appeared, while Misty chose a crocodile-like Pokemon to fight Jumpluff.

"Croconaw, let's start with your Icy Wind!" Misty commanded, while a freezing breeze caused Jumpluff a great deal of pain.

"Jumpluff, glad you're okay! Now let's show him your Stun Spore!" Melody's Pokemon moved her cotton puffs around, causing some sort of yellow powder to appear, rendering Croconaw unable to move.

"Yes, that's it!" Melody cheered, while ordering her Pokemon to use her strongest move. After waiting for energy from the sunlight, a strong beam was shot at the helpless crocodile, who instantly collapsed.

"Croconaw, can you go on?" Misty asked, while she looked at her greatly damaged Pokemon. The Water type tried getting up, but its efforts were futile. "That Solarbeam was simply too much..." the former Cerulean City Gym Leader thought.

"Give it up, Misty! I won this one!" Melody said. "And I'm sure Ash is impressed by my battling, and not by that Croconaw!" The brown-haired girl from Shamouti Island wasn't the only one laughing, as her Pokemon laughed at the helpless opponent.

"Stop trying to seduce my boyfriend, you b*tch! You were constantly pushing me to get with him, and now you're trying to impress him... F*ck you!" Misty snapped. Then, her Pokemon started growing. As the crocodile was shrouded in white light, his body doubled in size. Then, it let out a battle cry while giving Jumpluff a death stare. "Feraligatr!"

"Amazing! My Croconaw evolved into a beautiful, adorable Feraligatr!" Misty cheered, while Ash looked up some information on the newly evolved Pokemon in his Pokedex. "Feraligatr, the evolved form of Croconaw. When it bites with its massive and powerful jaws, it shakes its head and savagely tears its victim up."

"Oh, you think that evolution will save you?" Melody asked. "My Jumpluff is way stronger than your Feraligatr, we can do this!"

"Oh no, you don't!" Misty teased. "Feraligatr, let's show her your Ice Punch!"

"Gatr!" the crocodile screamed, as Jumpluff was struck by an icy right fist, severely weakening the Grass type. "I'll give my all for Misty, she's so nice to me! I'm not letting that nasty troll get away with this behaviour!" Feraligatr thought. "And after evolving, I just can't lose! Not right now! Not against Melody!"

"Jumpluff, no!" Misty screamed. However, the Pokemon got up, despite being almost done for. "Jumpluff, finish it with your Tackle!" the trainer said.

However, as her Pokemon flew at Feraligatr for the attack, Misty knew what to do. "Feraligatr, finish it with your Hydro Pump!" A strong blast of water was spit at Jumpluff, who was smacked against the wall and collapsed.

"Yes!" Misty screamed. "You did it, Feraligatr! You're so awesome!" she shouted, while wrapping her arms around her newly evolved Pokemon.

"Don't feel bad, Jumpluff. You did a great job!" Melody said to her Pokemon, as she returned her to her Poke Ball. Then, she looked at Misty. "You just got lucky that Pokemon evolved during our battle! Otherwise, you would've lost!" the girl from Shamouti Island sneered, just before she walked away to the Pokemon Center.

A few hours later, our heroes rested up and were ready to look for the next treasure, which would be hidden in a backyard at Resort Gorgeous. However, there was no boat going there, even though the resort was located on a small island near Five Island. Because of that, trainers had to ride their own Pokemon to get to the beach, the resort and the nearby cave called Lost Cave.

And so, Misty released her Feraligatr into the water, so she and her boyfriend could ride on his back. "Feraligatr is a really fast swimmer, at this rate we'll reach the resort in no time!" Misty said, while Ash seemed to be impressed by his girlfriend's newly evolved Pokemon.

The redhead from Cerulean City was proven to be right. Only ten minutes later, our heroes reached a beach, where they could see a big mansion in the distance.

"Shall we just relax at the beach here for a while?" Misty asked, while Feraligatr got some rest in his Poke Ball.

"Sure!" Ash said, while changing into his swimming trunks. Since there seemed to be no one else on the beach, Misty also changed into her bikini while being carefree. After all, no one would see her, right?

However, they were wrong. A brown-haired young man was staring at Misty's curves all along. Then, he walked up to the couple, together with his little sister.

"Hi Misty, long time no see! You still look just as hot as eight years ago on Trovita Island!" the young man said. "Wow, that ass... Those boobs..." he thought.

"Misty! Please come live with us on Trovita Island! I'm sure Rudy will treat you right!" the young girl tried.

"Um... Hi, Rudy and Mahri," Misty muttered, while Ash's face started to go red from anger. Then, she tried to explain to Mahri why she couldn't accept her offer. "You and Rudy are really nice, but he wanted to marry me. And I'm just not into him that way. And besides, I have a boyfriend, Ash."

"I knew this would happen..." Rudy moaned. "Eight years ago, I was hoping to seduce Misty, but she constantly showed interest in him, and not into me..."

"Stay away from her, she's mine!" Ash screamed. From all the Gym Leaders he met on his travels, he hated Rudy the most. Back then, he was never able to figure out why the Trovita Island Gym Leader's behaviour towards Misty bothered him so much, but he finally understood now.

"Well, you never know! Maybe she'd like to move to my big mansion on Trovita Island and get together with someone more romantic than you!" Rudy suggested.

"You're not more romantic than me!" Ash snapped, knowing that what he was saying wasn't true. "And she's not interested in you, just accept it and stop trying!"

"Ash, I hate to say it, but Rudy's right," Misty teased. "You're the most unromantic person on the planet!"

"Does that mean you'll come with me? We'll get married tonight, I already planned a honeymoon!" Rudy asked.

"No! Get away from me, you creep!" Misty screamed, while hiding behind her boyfriend. "I didn't like you eight years ago, and I never will!"

The heartbroken young man knew he had to release his anger somehow. "Ash, I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" Rudy screamed. "One on one!"

"You're on! But you don't stand a chance!" Ash teased, while giving Bulbasaur his first battle in years.

"Bulbasaur? I can beat that," Rudy thought, while a light yellow Fire Pokemon emerged from his Poke Ball.

"F*ck, why was I so stupid that I chose my Pokemon first?" Ash thought. "But I'm sure Bulbasaur can beat that Ninetales! I won all my battles on this journey so far, I can win!" he said, while Ninetales walked up to the Grass type. However, the trainer from Pallet Town wasn't paying attention to the battle.

"Ninetales, finish this battle with your Fire Blast!" Rudy commanded, as his Pokemon burned the opponent with a strong shot of flames. And so, Bulbasaur didn't have the energy to continue battling anymore.

Ash knew he lost because of his overconfidence. "If I would've just payed attention instead of bragging all the time..." he thought, while Bulbasaur was returned to his Poke Ball. Meanwhile, Rudy and Mahri ran at the strong Fire Pokemon for a tight group hug.

Then, Rudy walked up to Misty. "Hey, if you want a boyfriend who isn't cocky or overconfident... Here's my phone number. You can always call me!"

However, Misty ripped the piece of paper apart. "No! I don't need your phone number! I don't want to date you!" she snapped. "Why don't you just get it? You've been trying all the time back then and today, and I'm just not interested! No means no!" Meanwhile, Ash felt that strange sensation again, the feeling he felt back in the hot springs. After all, it always turned him on when Misty was angry.

While Mahri started crying, Rudy tried to comfort his little sister. "We'll just go to the other side of this beach, so Ash can't bother us anymore! Bye Ash, bye Misty! And hey, Misty, call me tonight if you're up for some fun in bed!"

"I really hope we never see that dick again..." Ash said. Every time he met the Gym Leader from Trovita Island, or even just heard his name, his anger knew no limits.

"Me too..." Misty said. "Why can't he just accept that I'm not into him?"

Then, our heroes walked onwards, to see if the treasure was indeed located near the big mansion. At least, the chances of meeting Rudy there weren't big.

In the garden, someone painted a big, red cross on the grass, indicating the location of the treasure chest. And just like in Berry Forest, Misty let Politoed out of his Poke Ball to dig up the chest.

Five minutes later, the frog got out of the hole he dug in the ground, handing over a small box to Ash. After getting petted on the head by his trainer, Misty returned him to his Poke Ball.

Just at the moment our hero from Pallet Town was about to open the box, an angry lady with blonde hair, a blue summer dress and a blue hat came running out of the mansion. "That treasure is MINE! You were digging in MY backyard, anything found there is MINE!"

"Wait, have you been spying on us all the time?" Misty asked.

"Yes! And anything found on MY property belongs to ME, Baroness Selphy!"

"Then there's only one thing we can do..." Misty said, while sending her Feraligatr out of his Poke Ball.

"Battle for it?" Ash and Selphy asked simultaneously.

"No, RUN!" Misty screamed, while she and her boyfriend jumped on Feraligatr's back. Then, the couple quickly left the small island and went back to the harbour on Five Island. Luckily for them, Selphy didn't have any Water Pokemon, so she was unable to follow the couple from Kanto.

Fifteen minutes later, our heroes sat down at the beach where they saw Melody earlier that day. There, Ash finally opened the treasure chest, hoping to find something rare. However, he held up a purple bottle with a white liquid. "Super Lube? What the fuck is that?" he asked, not knowing what the bottle was holding. "Maybe it's some mysterious liquid Professor Oak needs to research? I often see Tracey carrying bottles of 'Super Lube' when he's about to visit Cerulean City, but never really figured out what it was..."

"No Ash, that's lubrication, the stuff Daisy constantly puts everywhere around the Gym and takes to her room when Tracey visits!" Misty explained. "I don't know exactly what it is, but it's some kind of sexual thing!"

"Oh well, I guess it's up to Professor Oak and Tracey to find out!" Ash suggested.

"Yeah", Misty said, hoping for something else. "I hope we can use it after finding the next treasure... I've been fantasizing about Ash for eight f*cking years, and it's about time that a certain fantasy becomes reality!"

A few hours later, our heroes were asleep in a comfy two-person bed, on the ferry to Six Island.


	6. The First Time

**Chapter 6 - The First Time**

One day after finding an unexpected treasure at Resort Gorgeous, our heroes arrived on Six Island. When leaving the town there, there are two roads. The water road up north leads to Pattern Bush, the rocky road south to Dotted Hole. Which one will our heroes take?

"The map says the next treasure is located in Pattern Bush!" Ash said, while Misty seemed frightened.

"Pattern Bush? Aren't there a lot of Bug Pokemon there? Tracey told me once when he came to the Gym to have sex with Daisy..." Misty asked.

"I don't know..." Ash said. "But I wouldn't be all that surprised, it's some kind of park or mini forest, I think..."

Then, the couple saw three familiar faces walking in front of them. "Oh no, it's Team Rocket!" Ash moaned.

"Oh, it's the twerps!" Meowth shouted. "Now they're gonna know we heard 'em talking about a treasure on Six Island... We don't know where on the island it is, but we'll find it, we're smarter than you two!"

"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie said, followed by James. "And make it double!" Then, they started taking turns with their lines.

"To protect the world from devastation!" Jessie followed.

"To unite all people within our nation!" James added.

"To denounce the evil of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off with the speed of light!"

"So surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth!" their cat-like Pokemon added. "That's right!"

"And what kind of weird plans do you three have this time?" Misty asked.

"Nothing, just getting there before you twerps!" Meowth teased, while taking the southern road to Dotted Hole.

Once the evil trio was out of sight, Ash finally allowed himself to burst out in laughter. "Those three took the wrong road! We're going north!"

Then, our heroes changed into their swimwear and jumped in the water. "It's only a five minute swim until we reach the beach in front of Pattern Bush!" Ash cheered. "This shouldn't take too long!"

However, when our heroes saw land again, Misty shook her head in dismay. "Oh no, not HER again!" she thought, when seeing a brown-haired girl with pigtails in her hair sunbathe, wearing a red one-piece bathing suit that suited her passion for Fire Pokemon. Next to her, a Magcargo was enjoying the sun but avoided the water.

"Hey, that's Macy, one of the trainers I fought in the Johto League!" Ash said happily. "Let's see how she's doing! Maybe I could challenge her for a battle!"

"Or, we could not!" Misty suggested. "She constantly tried to hit on you back then, and meeting Danny, Georgio, Melody and Rudy was more than enough for me!"

"But don't you want to kick her ass after the things she said about Water Pokemon?" Ash asked.

"Normally I would, she said horrible things, but not with such an annoying kid that just can't shut up!" Misty protested.

And so, our heroes decided to sneak past Macy, who was looking at her Magcargo and didn't seem to notice her old Johto League rival. However, just when they were about to hide behind a shed to take off their swimwear and put their regular outfits on again, the fiery girl heard footsteps and turned around. "Hey, if it isn't my old opponent! And that annoying Water Pokemon girl!" she said.

"Ash, run!" Misty screamed, as her legs moved rapidly through the sand. However, Ash refused to listen to his girlfriend.

"Not so fast!" Macy shouted, while giving Misty a death stare. "Ash, how would you like to go out for dinner tonight?"

"Excuse me, but Ash is taken!" Misty screamed into the Magcargo trainer's ear. " By me!"

"Is that so? Then I'm sure Ash wouldn't mind dating someone who trains Pokemon that are actually strong!" Macy teased.

"You wanna see how strong my Water Pokemon are?" Misty snapped.

"A battle? Fine!" Macy said, even though she knew it wasn't going to be easy to face a Water Pokemon Master in the making.

"You do know my Water Pokemon have a type advantage over your Fire types, right?" Misty asked. "I'll give you one chance to just give up now!"

"NEVER!" Macy screamed, while she threw her Poke Ball. A lava-like Pokemon with a shell on its body appeared and was ready to battle.

"You're on!" Misty snapped, while a strong crocodile gave his opponent an angry look.

"Feraligatr, let's start with your Hydro Pump!" the former Gym Leader commanded. And so, a strong ray of water was shot at the opponent at high pressure. And so, the fiery Pokemon instantly collapsed.

"Magcargo, no!" Macey screamed, while returning her defeated Pokemon to her Poke Ball. Then, she hurled another ball, causing a bipedal Pokemon whose body was shrouded in flames to appear.

"My Magmar defeated quite some trainers since I got on this island! I'm sure it can beat your Feraligatr too!" Macey bragged.

"Oh yeah?" Misty protested. Then, Feraligatr tried another Hydro Pump, but Magmar was faster than Magcargo and avoided the blow.

"Magmar, this is your chance!" Macy said. "Use your Thunderpunch!" Then, her Pokemon caused an explosion, since water conducts electricity. After a few seconds, when the smoke was gone, the Fire Pokemon trainer noticed that her Pokemon took a great deal of damage. However, it was still standing, unlike its opponent.

"Feraligatr, you did a great job! Return to your Poke Ball and have some rest," Misty said. Then, she hurled another Poke Ball in the air, causing a green frog to appear.

"Politoed, let's finish this with your Bubblebeam!" Misty commanded. And so, another explosion was caused, since Magmar was still sporting an electric current. This time, the Fire Pokemon was unable to keep battling and fell down on the ground.

"Wow, she's so hot when she's angry..." Ash thought, while he felt that special sensation in his pants again. "And when she battles... I'm so turned on right now! At least, that's what Brock called it when he told me about the birds and the bees..."

While Misty and Politoed were hugging and celebrating, the angry Fire trainer returned Magmar to her Poke Ball. "You just got lucky, you little b*tch! Next time we meet, I'll beat you!"

"Oh no, you don't!" Misty teased, while dragging Ash away by his ear in the same way she used to carry Brock away from hot women years ago.

"But I wanna battle her too..." Ash moaned, but his girlfriend wasn't going to listen. Instead, she dragged him into Pattern Bush, a lush, green area where trees blocked the incoming sunlight. Lots of young Pokemon Trainers were here, looking for wild Bug Pokemon. However, our heroes were looking for something else.

"This place is huge... Where are we gonna find that thing?" Misty asked. "When we were on the ferry, you said it was near the exit, but where is that?"

"Look!" Ash said, while pointing at a shimmer of light. "Straight ahead, it's actually not that hard!"

While the couple walked towards the light, a Caterpie and a Weedle tried to crawl on Misty's leg. Then, Ash sent out his Bayleef, who took the bugs away from Misty's leg with her Vine Whip. "Thank you, Bayleef!" Misty said, while petting the Grass Pokemon on the leaf on her head. "You're a perfect bodyguard!"

"Bay Bay!" the Pokemon cried from happiness. While walking further towards a tree with a red, painted cross in the grass nearby, she also removed a Spinarak, a Ledyba, a Yanma and a Heracross from Misty's legs.

"It was such a sweet idea from Ash to have his Pokemon protect me from the bugs!" Misty thought. "This is so romantic, so unlike him... And it turns me on! It's so hard to resist using that lube now!"

Then, our heroes stood near the tree and knew what to do. Misty released Politoed from his Poke Ball, who was ready to dig up the treasure chest. Despite battling Magmar only fifteen minutes earlier, he had enough energy left. After all, all it took to beat Macy's Fire Pokemon was one Bubblebeam. The frog started to move his arms and scared away the small group of Caterpie and Spinarak crawling towards his trainer by covering them in the sand he moved while digging a hole.

Only a few minutes later, the frog climbed out of the hole, holding a treasure chest. After handing it over to his trainer, Politoed gave her a hug before returning to his Poke Ball. "Let's see what's in there," Misty said, while holding some kind of rubber object.

"What's that?" Ash asked. "Is that some strange old kind of Poke Ball? Or some gold or silver treasure?"

"No, that's a condom!" Misty said. "It's something a man puts on his penis when having sex, so he won't transmit any diseases or get a woman pregnant," she explained. "Oh Arceus, he's so stupid!" she thought.

"How do you know?" Ash asked. "Did you ever see a guy wear one?"

"No, but Tracey always carried a package of condoms when he visited the Gym! And Daisy often puts them all over the Gym when Tracey visits," Misty explained.

"But how is this a treasure?" Ash asked.

"I don't know... But this whole trip seems funny to me, the treasures are really strange... Oh well, maybe it's an ancient condom that should be in some kind of museum!" Misty guessed. "Anyways, let's just get the f*ck out of here, I'm so done with these stupid bugs!"

"Yeah, but if you want to go back the way we came, it'll take a while!" Ash warned. "But we can go to the beach near Altering Cave, it's only five minutes away from here if we surf on Feraligatr's back!"

And so, ten minutes later, our heroes were sitting on a big towel, only wearing their swimwear. Ash wore red swimming trunks, while Misty wore the skimpy black bikini that turned Ash and Danny on at Kindle Road's beach. There, the couple tried to figure out how to use the second to the sixth treasure all at once, as the prophecy foretold.

"A medieval costume, a bottle of wine, a bottle of massage oil, some lube and a condom... I really don't see how we should use this, I don't get that prophecy..." Ash moaned.

"I don't know what that prophecy meant, but I know something we can do..." Misty said.

"What is it?" Ash asked. He had no clue what his girlfriend was hinting at, even though it felt so obvious to her.

"All these treasures... We're supposed to use those together, so that can only mean one thing!" Misty said. "I'll lead you through it! Just put that costume on and we'll take it from there!" she ordered, while putting on the medieval skirt and belly top. Then, she looked at the prince of her dreams, who felt way too warm in his outfit.

"Misty, this is bloody hot, I need to cool down!" Ash protested. Then, his girlfriend gave him the bottle of wine, out of which he drank a lot. Then, he gave her the other half, which she finished in just one giant sip.

Only five minutes later, both Ash and Misty felt very light in their heads, causing them to gently strip down for each other. Despite the fact this was a public beach, they didn't mind if anyone saw them naked. After all, the alcohol was just too much and went to their heads.

"Ash, lay down on your stomach! Then I know what to do with the massage oil!" Misty suggested. Ash followed her command and didn't regret it. While his girlfriend gently moved her arms around his back and rear, he felt a certain part of his body grow, just like a few days ago at the hot springs in Kindle Road.

After giving Misty a good look at the body part between his stomach and his legs, Ash proceeded by putting some of the liquid in the bottle on his girlfriend's belly. Then, he moved up a bit higher than planned, playing around with her breasts, the chest he admired for years without even being aware of those feelings.

"Ash, do me! Right here, right now!" Misty screamed, hoping to finally get that satisfying feeling she longed for so long. She handed over the bottle of lube, asking Ash to rub it on the area below her stomach and on his own body part above his legs.

Then, Ash knew what to do. Brock explained this to him countless times, he couldn't possibly fail. He had no experience with this before and neither did Misty, but thanks to his perverted friend, he knew what to do. As Pikachu stared at his trainer, the Pokemon Trainer from Pallet Town put on the rubber object Politoed dug up in the forest. Then, he stuck his grown key to unlock the lock below Misty's stomach.

While Ash and Misty enjoyed the best moment of their lives, a group of swimmers, fishermen and other trainers noticed the intimate couple on the beach and stared for a while, just like Pikachu. However, they didn't stop and didn't even seem to care. "Oh, Ash! Oh! Oh!" Misty moaned, as Ash was just trying out some moves he never even knew about. His girlfriend's only experience was having to listen to Tracey and Daisy being busy in bed at night when trying to sleep back at the Gym, but the virgin was still able to fulfil her boyfriend's desires with surprising ease.

Ten minutes later, the naked Pokemon Trainers were drenched in sweat, even a gentle sea breeze wasn't able to change that. "That was awesome!" Misty moaned. "That was the best moment of my life, I've never felt so alive!" Just at that moment, the group of trainers spying on our heroes ran away to the other side of the small island with the cave, to prevent getting caught.

"And mine too! I love Pokemon battles, but this is even better than beating Gary or Ritchie!" Ash said.

That night, our heroes slept in a two-person bed on the ferry to Seven Island. There, Misty seemed a little frisky, as she gently moved her hands around Ash's stomach and the area below it. "Ready for round two of the Sexy League, Ash Ketchum?" Twenty minutes of hot action later, the couple drifted off to dream land.


	7. We Knew This Day Would Come

**Chapter 7 - We Knew This Day Would Come**

The day after they lost their virginity to each other, Ash and Misty arrived on Seven Island, where they would go down Sevault Canyon. After passing through the mountains there, the treasure chest was awaiting them in Tanoby Ruins.

"Misty... It's such a long road..." Ash moaned. "And so boring..."

"Yeah, but your b*tching won't make it better!" Misty snapped.

"But also not worse!" Ash complained. Deep down, he loved arguing with Misty. It never really bothered him. In fact, it turned him on.

Then, our heroes noticed two of Misty's admirers. A young, brown-haired man wearing a black shirt was talking to a slightly older man wearing a blue shirt. "So she doesn't like you either, Rudy?" Danny asked.

"No, and I don't like you two either!" Ash snapped, overhearing the conversation.

"Ash? How long were you stalking us?" Danny asked.

"We only just got here," Ash said, while standing on a hill that was so high they could see the town further up north.

"Well, how about another battle?" Rudy asked. "This time, we'll be tag teams. Me and Misty against you and Danny!"

"Sure!" Ash said, eager to battle. "Wait a minute, you and Misty? NEVER! It's Misty and me against you and Danny, and otherwise not!"

"Fine, at least I tried..." Rudy complained. Then, he threw a Poke Ball, causing a star-shaped Pokemon with a red gem to emerge. Meanwhile, his tag partner chose to battle with a Poke Ball-shaped Pokemon, while looking at Ash's Bayleef and Misty's Politoed.

"Electrode, Explosion!" Danny screamed, hoping to annihilate both opponents in one hit, while Starmie hovered far away enough to avoid the blow. However, when Rudy ordered the Water Pokemon to spit its Water Gun at Politoed, he blew it all. The star-shaped Pokemon accidentally hit its tag partner, who was blown against a rock. When the Poke Ball-like Pokemon exploded there, it was too far away from Politoed and Bayleef to cause any serious damage.

"Electrode, no!" Danny screamed, just before returning his Pokemon to its Poke Ball. Then, he looked at his tag partner. "This is all your fault, Rudy! Your Starmie was training dance moves at your gym all the time, and never practiced aiming its Water Gun in the right direction!"

"This is our chance!" Ash thought. "Bayleef, grab Starmie with your Vine Whip!" And so, the Pokemon with the leaf on her head made sure the star-shaped opponent was unable to move. Then, Politoed kept striking it with Doubleslap until it was unable to battle.

"Rudy, we lost because we're not a great team," Danny admitted. "I made mistakes too, sorry! There was no way you could know Electrode was about to use Explosion, I should've never made Electrode use that move so early!"

"Yeah, and you're right, I should train my Pokemon for battling as well and not just teach them how to dance," Rudy admitted. "Ash and Misty are a great team because they're in sync, and we are not."

While our heroes thanked their Pokemon and returned them to their Poke Balls, the two Orange Islands Gym Leaders on holiday congratulated their opponents. "You two are a great couple!" Danny admitted.

"Yeah, and I'm sure you and I could never have such synergy," Rudy acknowledged to the lady he loved. "You and Ash are perfect together!"

After thanking their opponents, our heroes walked onwards until they saw the sea. Then, Misty decided to take a ride on Feraligatr. She and Ash noticed various ruins, but only the biggest one in the east of the small sea was where they needed to go.

An hour later, Ash and Misty stood in a dark chamber, where a big, red cross was painted on the ground, just like in earlier locations. As usual, the former Cerulean City Gym Leader called upon her Politoed to dig up the final treasure chest.

Only a few minutes later, the green frog Pokemon found what he was looking for and handed over the treasure chest to his trainer. After opening it, she found a piece of paper and started reading it aloud for her boyfriend.

"Dear Ash and Misty,

When you read this, I assume you two are together now and used the previous treasures for romantic moments. The prophecy foretold that the biggest treasure of all is love. Actually, I wrote the prophecy and put all the treasure chests on the Sevii Islands, to help both of you to express your feelings for each other. From the moment I travelled together with you two on the Orange Islands, I noticed that you two were both in love with each other, but too stubborn to make the first move. I expected one of you two make a move in the past eight years, but you were both too stubborn. That's when I realized I had to intervene and play matchmaker. And so, Professor Oak and I wrote a fake prophecy and I drew a fake treasure map to get you two together with some romantic and intimate goods like massage oil and a condom.

Kind regards,

Tracey Sketchit

P.S. Don't be angry. You should be grateful that I finally got you two together."

Both of our heroes looked dazzled and were speechless for ten minutes. WHAT THE F*CK did their friend do? "Who does he think he is, intervening with my sex life?" Ash asked.

"Well, it was for the best... Let's face it, I never had the guts to confess my feelings when we travelled together, and you never even realized it until Brock talked to you about love and sex," Misty said.

"Hey yeah, and thanks to Tracey, I had the best day of my life yesterday when we had sex!" Ash added. "Even better than the day I beat Gary during the Johto League!"

"I just wonder why we didn't figure it all out earlier," Misty said. "It should've been pretty obvious that all of this wasn't real. Red crosses painted on the ground or grass... Those should never last for hundreds of years..."

"Yeah... And since you're so romantic, maybe the massage oil, lube and condom should've given you some hints earlier as well!" Ash teased his girlfriend.

"You're right... Oh well, at least it all worked out for the best. I mean, if we would've known it was fake before we got through Berry Forest, we might've never gotten together!" Misty said. "I might've never gotten the courage to tell you how I feel!"

"Yeah! And that erection in the hot springs really helped me to get it!" Ash admitted. "Misty, your awesome boobs really did the trick!"

"Ash, you might be the most unromantic guy on the planet, but damn it, I love you!" Misty thought. Then, she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and gently moved her tongue into his mouth. And just like the even more intimate moments on Six Island, Pikachu refused to look away.

And so, one week later, the couple stood in front of Professor Oak's laboratory in Pallet Town. As usual, when Ash finished a journey, this is where he returned before deciding his next destination. Our heroes knocked on the door, hoping to see the professor.

Then, his loyal assistant Tracey opened the door. "Did you have a sexy time on the ferry back to Kanto, little lovebirds?" he asked.

"None of your business!" Misty snapped.

"Yeah, we're just here to see Professor Oak!" Ash added.

When they entered the professor's room, they saw a lot of familiar faces in the room. "SURPRISE!" the group cheered.

"A party? Why? What are we celebrating? Is it someone's birthday?" Ash asked.

"To celebrate that you and Misty finally got together!" Brock said, while making a heart shape with his hands.

"We all knew this day would come!" Delia said, while wrapping her arms around her son. "Ash, you're my son, I knew you liked Misty since the moment you introduced her to me! It took longer than I thought it would, but it finally happened!"

"Um... Thanks?" Ash muttered, not understanding why everyone was so happy. Meanwhile, Misty released Feraligatr from his Poke Ball, so the guests could see her new Pokemon.

Then, a blonde-haired girl walked up to the raven-haired man, who was still a young boy inside. "Ash, you know how much I love you, and this is the day I've been dreading," she said with tears flowing from her eyes. "But I want you to know that I want you to be happy. If that means you and Misty are together, so be it. I'm sorry for trying to stop you from seeing her when we travelled!"

"That's okay, Serena!" Ash said. "At least Misty and I are together now!" he added, while his girlfriend gave the blonde-haired girl death stares.

Meanwhile, Misty was also talking to some jealous people. "Misty, there's nothing I want more than to be yours, but if this is what you want, I'll support you," Rudy said. "I'm sorry for being so rude to Ash a week ago, I was just so frustrated that I couldn't be with you..."

"That's okay, just don't propose to me anymore!" Misty teased, while Ash had a strong desire to punch a brown-haired young man in the face.

After hearing similar apologies from Macy, Georgio, Danny, Professor Oak congratulated the couple. "Well, Ash, you've been catching Pokemon for a long time now! But now, you finally caught a girlfriend! I knew you had for her all along, but you were too stubborn to come forward! Sorry Tracey and I had to do this, but this was the only way..."

"Well, in the end, we're happy you two did this!" Misty said. "I was just too stubborn and shy..."

Then, Misty was shocked when she saw three young women from Cerulean City. What if she had to go back to the Gym again? She could never see Ash again or pursue her dream of becoming a Water Pokemon Master. However, Daisy had another message for her sister. "We knew you liked Ash all along! And good news for you: since Lily and Violet have threesome sex with your replacement Dorian every night, you can keep travelling!"

"Thank you so much!" Misty said, when offering her sister a hug.

However, Daisy refused. "It's not a gesture, don't get your hopes up! It's only because Lily and Violet don't want to miss out on some awesome threesome sex!"

Then, three criminals entered the room. A red-haired woman started saying a familiar anthem, even though the text was changed for this special occasion. "The twerps are in love, so prepare for trouble!"

"They're getting married in a few years, so make it double!" a purple-haired man added.

"To protect all couples from devastation!" the woman said, taking turns.

"To unite all lovers within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the sex above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket can see you two are lovestruck!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fuck!"

"Meowth, good luck!" a cat-like Pokemon added.

"What do you want?" Ash asked.

"We're here to steal Pikachu!" Jessie answered, just before a crocodile-like Pokemon spit out his Hydro Pump, pushing the evil trio out of the laboratory and shooting them into the air.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" the trio screamed, just before Meowth spoke his name, despite being able to talk like humans.

"Gatr!" the hero of the day screamed. "My new trainer is awesome, those three aren't gonna ruin this party!"

Then, a brown-haired girl walked up to the couple. "I'm so glad you two finally got together!"

"Thanks, Melody!" Misty said. "I'm glad you're not trying to steal Ash away this time!"

Melody felt guilty about what happened on Five Island and was trying to think of a way to make it up to Misty. Then, she got it. "To make it up to you, I'll play Lugia's Song at your wedding in a few years!"


End file.
